my_singing_monsters_ethereal_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Natural Island
About Natural Island contains all Natural Monsters as well as the Wubbox. Natural Island can hold the Single Element Natural Monsters found on the Ethereal Islands after they are fed to level 15 and Teleported. Teleporting will reset their levels back to one on Natural Island, and turn the monsters into eggs again. Teleportation is currently impossible to reverse, so the monsters will stay permanently on Natural Island. Natural Island does not use Shards ( ) for currency. Instead, it uses its own currency called Coins ( ). This is the only island that allows Natural Monsters to breed. The StarShop is inaccessible on Natural Island. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Natural Island are of the Plant, Air, Cold, Water, and Earth elements. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis Since Natural Island lacks the Ethereal Elements of Poison, Shadow, Crystal, Plasma, and Mech, no monsters with those elements can live on Natural Island. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Breeding In Natural Island, the main difference in breeding mechanics between this island and the Ethereal Islands is that Natural Monsters can now breed with each other, including those with Rare Monster modifiers. Natural Monsters can breed with each other, however, unlike Ethereal Monsters, breeding using Natural Monsters regardless of combination can potentially gain "breeding failures." Thus, for example, Potbelly (Plant) + Mammott (Cold) will not guarantee a Furcorn (Plant + Cold) and could still potentially breed either of the two parents. All Single-Element Natural Monsters cannot be bought directly from Natural Island; they must be teleported to Natural Island in order to "live" in Natural Island. Breeding combinations for all monsters exclusive to Natural Island are listed below, provided that the breeding is successful: *Potbelly ( ) + Mammott ( ) = Furcorn ( ) *Potbelly ( ) + Tweedle ( ) = Dandidoo ( ) *Potbelly ( ) + Toe Jammer ( ) = Oaktopus ( ) *Potbelly ( ) + Noggin ( ) = Shrubb ( ) *Mammott ( ) + Tweedle ( ) = Pango ( ) *Mammott ( ) + Toe Jammer ( ) = Maw ( ) *Mammott ( ) + Noggin ( ) = Drumpler ( ) *Tweedle ( ) + Toe Jammer ( ) = Quibble ( ) *Tweedle ( ) + Noggin ( ) = Cybop ( ) *Toe Jammer ( ) + Noggin ( ) = Fwog ( ) Music TBA Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, Single Element Natural Monsters require five beds while Double Element Natural Monsters require ten beds. The sole Supernatural Monster on Natural Island, the Wubbox, requires fifteen beds. The Natural Island castle and its upgrades hold many more beds to account for the greater number of beds occupied by a single Natural Monster. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Natural Island Income It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Observations * For optimal Coin collection, the Rare Tweedle, Rare Toe Jammer, and Rare Noggin are clearly the best for both holding capacity and generation rate. The following are their requirements for 100% Likes at Level 15: ** Rare Tweedle: 10,306 + Tweedle ** Rare Toe Jammer: 1,654 + Toe Jammer ** Rare Noggin: 1,224 + Noggin * Given the Paradise Castle with 400 beds: ** The maximum possible Coin-holding capacity (i.e. for uncollected Coins) is 30,000 . ** The maximum Coin-generation rate is: *** 4,800 per hour *** 115,200 per day (3.84 per day, after conversion) *** 806,400 per week (26.88 per week, after conversion) * As the Rare versions are harder to obtain than the Common Monsters and most players will likely have more Common Monsters than Rare, the Coin collection for the Tweedle, Toe Jammer, and Noggin are shown below. The following are their requirements for 100% Monster Likes at Level 15: ** Tweedle: 1,560 + Dandidoo ** Toe Jammer: 100,204 + Maw ** Noggin: 50,046 + Drumpler * Given the Paradise Castle with 400 beds: ** The maximum possible Shard-holding capacity (i.e. for uncollected Shards) is 24,000 . ** The maximum Shard-generation rate is: *** 3,840 per hour *** 92,160 per day (3 per day, after conversion) *** 645,120 per week (21.5 per week, after conversion) * With the Addition of levels up to 20, and Dipsters, there is a new maximum of Coin production (but it requires 490 and 1,141,958,400 , which is a bit extreme). ** Assuming 80 Rare Tweedle (or equivalent) at lvl 20 and 100% Happiness *** and 10 of each Dipster at lvl 20 and 100% Happiness ** The maximum possible Coin-holding capacity (i.e. for uncollected Shards) is 37,562 . ** The maximum Coin-generation rate is: *** 5,832 per hour *** 139,968 per day (4.6 per day, after conversion) *** 979,776 per week (32.6 per week, after conversion) Notes